The invention relates to a call for use in calling waterfowl or game. These calls commonly have a barrel one end of which provides a mouth piece into which the user blows. Extending from the opposite end of the barrel is an insert which contains a reed that vibrates in the sound chamber, provided by the barrel, and a bore that controls the air escape rate thereby producing the desired sound to call ducks or geese, for example. In calls of this type, the volume or loudness of the sound produced by the call is dependent upon a number of factors. These include the amount of air pressure applied by the user, the forward flow rate of the air through the call and the escape rate of the air from the bore. Also important in the loudness of the call are the internal dimensions of the sound chamber which affect the amount of internal displacement of the air. The prior art discloses means for varying the tone of the call, and one example of such a call is shown in Bicocchi U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,388. However, it is desirable for the ordinary user who may not be skilled in using calls to be able to greatly vary the volume of the call depending upon the acoustical environment and conditions in which the call is being used. This capability is important whether the call is used in the field or in competitive tournament calling. Without changing from one call to another, there is no known way of easily varying the loudness of a call significantly. Because high quality calls are not inexpensive there is therefore a need for a way in which a single call can be used to produce the desired variation in volume which is very important to the effectiveness of calls used both in the field and in tournament calling.
Also, there are times when the user may wish to create the sounds associated with calling the Mallard and similar type ducks but be able to quickly switch to simulating the call given by the whistling type ducks, such as the Wood Duck. This can be accomplished, of course, by changing from one call to another, but there is no known way of quickly and easily changing between these two quite different calls using a single call.
There is therefore a need for a relatively inexpensive call, the loudness of which can be quickly and easily varied by the user depending upon the acoustical environment and conditions in which the call is being used. There is also a need for a single call which can be used to produce sounds associated with calling different types of waterfowl, such as the whistling type duck.